The despirited side of Bleach
by rakushane
Summary: The crystal has broken,releasing the power within, Aizen wants that power but the kids take orders from noone. Swearing and Oc's, maybe some OOCness


Shane: Just so you know, I think it it's only fair to warn you that this fic has swearing in it and me and my friends belong to something else so don't copy, I HATE COPIES. Apart from that everything is ok, so plz review.

Raku: Worthless weakling! You forgot the disclaimer.

Shane: Shut it, divine bitch. Your lucky you can't see what im holding up in front of your face.

Raku: Just because im blind doesn't mean I can't sense that middle finger, shorty.

Shane: o.o ...Anyway, me or the bitch, do Not own bleach so leave us alone.

Raku: That's it! Come here ya stupid BRAT!

Shane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

* * *

Chapter 1 

A sudden explosion of reiatsu occured in the 12th division. Everone in Soul Society felt this incredible feeling. Anyone who would be foolish enough to get caught in the explosion or was in the vicinity was either getting torn apart by the reiatsu or crushed by the after effects on the buildings. Four beings could be seen among the wreckage, if they could be seen at all... A few hours later, word about this incident had reached the whole of Soul Society, and the sono-taichou (captain commander) ordered immediate investigation and possible capture of the unknown four. Three hours later, a shinigami revealed that the suspects had long since left Soul Society and had entered the real world.

Ichigio swang zangetsu through the head of a huge hollow with ease, Ishida, Rukia, Chad and Orohime practically repeating this on the other attacking hollows. There was a sudden loud crash from the distance.

"What was that?" Inoue asked Ichigo.

"This reiatsu?" said Ishida, gasping for breath, desperately trying to steady himself. Rukia appeared also to be struggling for breath. Ichigo turned in all directions to see if anything was coming toward them. At first, there was nothing... But then, there were four blurs. Out of instinct he rapidly shot four getsuga tenchou's at them, but the shots missed, and he suddenly found himself on the ground in apool of his own fresh blood. He looked around, all the others were unconcious. He looked up to see the blurs rushing down the road, leaving a trail of destruction.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. There was a blast of black and red. He then swiftly pulled on his hollow mask, flash stepping after them. He slashed his sword at the nearest blur, but then the blur paused and promptly formed into a short, black haired, blind-folded girl, who side-stepped the attack. Her finger tip touched his mask... It broke off his face like glass shards. Ichigo fell to his knees.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not of this world... I'm not Arrancar, Shinigami nor Hollow... You could call me... Despirited..."

"Who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you that!" The girl dissapeared in a another rushing blur...

Later in Hueco Mondo...

"Ulquiorra... Yammy... Grimmjow... Wanderwice" Said Aizen, The four strongest espada were standing before him in a neat line. "I have an interesting mission for you... A certain event in Soul Society has come to my attention. As I expected, it seems that those 'weak' Shinigami could not contain the power within the Chaos Granite and from within' has come to pass the Despirited's reign, they will attempt to shape the world in their own image meaning I must have them. I trust you know the alternatives if you fail?"

"Hai (yes) Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow and Wanderwice replied and all nodded simultainiously.

Also in Soul Society...

"As you all know, there has been a disturbance in Soul Society and the Real World," said Yamamoto sono-taichou. "I will be sending in Byakuya, Kenpatchi, Hitsugaya and maybe you ought to assist too Kirisu". The brand new captain named Kirisu looked straight back at Yamamoto, her face empty of all emotion. "Failure isn't an option. You will leave immediately!"

The three captains approached the gate to the real world. Byakuya followed by the persistant Renji, Kenpatchi with the pink haired Yachiru on his shoulder, closely followed by Ikkaku and Yamitchika, Hitsugaya followed by Matsumoto,who had been bugging him about hair accessories all day and Kirisu. Kirisu had chosen not to bring anyone along from her division.

The Soul Society party all arrived in the real world a few metres away from the pissed Ichigo and his friends. Hitsugaya walked calmly over to Ichigo.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A DERANGED LITTLE BITCH ATTACKED US" Ichigo screamed back.

"What did she look like?" Renji asked after he too made his way over. Ichigo paused and a bit of silence ensued.

" Erm... s-she... she was... um... blind" he stuttered with a slight blush on his face.

"YOU LOST TO A BLIND GIRL" Renji spat back at him, laughing in his face.

"I bet she was ugly" Yumitchika added.

"What did you dare say about my conrade, slave?" A small girl appeared, dressed in a blood-red outfit with long white hair that swept the roof of the building of which she stood.

"SLAVE, OH NO, NO SLAVE CAN EVER BEAUTIFUL" Yumitchika shrieked.

"Conrad? Then that probably means you were one of those other three blurs that left that blind girl with me" Ichigo snarled. This girl had an aura of superiority to her and Ichigo didn't like it.

"That is correct... to an extent, but we did not wish to leave her with you, it was her own doing."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Hitsugaya questioned as he slowly drew Hyourinmaru. The girl didn't reply. She simply smirked. The girl dissapeared and then reapeared behind Kenpatchi. There was a red flash and Kenpatchi went flying into the nearest building, Yachiru fell off his shoulder, dazed. The girl turned to Byakuya and some sort of impulse reflected off her, knocking him back.

"Chire, Senbonsakura" The rush of pink petals consumed the girl. But when the petals cleared, there was no girl there...

Byakuya felt a blow on his back, sending him flying. Ishida rapidly fired at the girl sevaral times. The girl pounced towards him like a cat and punched him straight in the face. Chads arm formed and he began to attack with everything he had, But it wasn't enough. She laughed at him as the attacks bounced off her blade. Inoue rejected Souten kisssun, but the girl clicked her fingers, and it was as if a gravitational field appeared around Tsubaki as he dropped to the floor like a bowling ball. Then, just as Kirisu drew her Zanpaktou, there was a sudden shooting blur amoung everyone but the mysterious girl, who all dropped to the floor. A short boy, dressed in a white sleeveless top and blue jeans appeared, there was an older version of the same boy, who was basically a splitting image of him, bar a small adjustment of the hair and the same blind girl was there also.

"Asuki," said the younger boy, as Ichigo looked up at him, unable, for some reason to speak or move."We must leave now. The objective is complete!"

"Do we have to go now?" The girl called Asuki whined clearly disappointed.

"Yeah!" The boy replied as the blind girl remained silent.

"Aawww... Shane! And just when I was having fun!" said Asuki, who then evilly smiled back at them, her yellow cat-like eys peering directly into Ichigo's. "Farwell slaves, heh-heh-heh," she added in a playful tone, and with that, the four of them were swallowed by a black and dark-blue warp. Nothing but their innocent, devilish laughter was all that could be heard.

"What do you think that was about?" Ishida groaned out, not really expecting an answer.

"The most predictable answer is that the girl was simply a distraction" Kirisu stated as she slowly got up. "The problem is... distraction to what?"

Elsewhere in another dimension... Where the surroundings were forever purple and plain.

"That was too easy!" Asuki muttered as she slowly walked around the Sono-taichou giving him half-hearted glares every now and then. "Those losers were Pathetic! They couldn't even manage to land one hit on any of us! To be perfectly honest I had expected alot more from those Shinigami!"

"Settle down Asuki, were talking business" The older boy said annoyed and Asuki gave him a dirty look. He was sitting down on the ground, Shane was leaning against what appeared to be nothingness and Rakumori was staring at the Sono-taichou through her blind-fold, with his Zanpactou in her hands. It was as if she could sense his reiatsu or see his soul or something along those lines...

The Sono-taichou was tied up by chains of a shadow alloy created by Rakumori.

"Do it Rakumori," said Shane. "Now!"

"Hai!"

A black mist swirled around the sword in Rakumori's hand and consumed it. The girl threw the blackened sword into his stomach and the blackness on the sword began to spread around his body. Hundreds of sharp spikes shot out from his back. The blackness crept onto his face and swollowed him. The Sono-Taichou looked up. His face was totally black, with pure white eyes and an evil grin. The black spikes on his back reformed into spikey wings. The chains fell off him as he stood up and he pulled the sword out of him... For a while, nothing happened...

"What happens now?" Asked the older boy who looked like Shane. Asuki looked at him. Her playfullness had left her. All of a sudden, her face was all serious and sinister.

"This is where the fun ends Korin-" Asuki replied. "and where our mission begins..."


End file.
